


You Said My Name

by undying_bond



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Canon Temporary Character Death, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), gay pining, i guess?, idk how to write, non-binary Thanatos (Hades Video Game), they are HORNY and IN LOVE, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_bond/pseuds/undying_bond
Summary: He rarely allows himself to imagine what it would be like to feel Than’s naked body pressed against his own. He would never want to make his best friend uncomfortable or ruin their relationship and something about imagining them in that way feels wrong without any sign that they might feel the same way. He was able to distract himself from those thoughts in the past, throwing himself wholeheartedly into his new job… but something about that moment with Than in the fields of Elysium made him dare to hope. It broke open the floodgates of the pining and lust he has been running away from for far too long. His mind rapidly flickers through all of the things he would do Death Incarnate and vice versa as his hands move lower...
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	You Said My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I’m an artist not a writer. This is my first time writing anything other than emails... let alone fanfic... let alone smut. So if bad writing/grammar/spelling will take away from your experience I suggest you turn back now. I’m not exaggerating, the POV switches at random, sometimes recounting the same events and sometimes not... and there is just SO much dialogue which I have no idea how to write... honestly this whole thing is a mess. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Why did I even attempt to write this in the first place you ask? I don’t know, to get the ThanZag brain rot out of my head maybe?
> 
> Did it work?
> 
> No.
> 
> So now I’m posting it here instead of keeping it hidden away in my google docs to set it free. 
> 
> Okay, if you’re still with me I have some other notes:
> 
> Zagreus is a trans man and uses he/him pronouns. I mostly use the words cock and hole to describe his anatomy. Thanatos is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns. I mostly use length and entrance to describe their anatomy. Also I decided to switch Than’s pronouns after writing 3/4 of this and I tried to double check that I got them all updated but I probably missed a few.
> 
> There are small mentions of blood, injuries, and cannon-typical death - but none of that is tied to any of the smut, okay maybe it’s insinuated that Zag might like it a little rough (key word being “little”) but it doesn’t actually go there. Yet.
> 
> The first part was inspired by the sexual tension from that one scene in Pride and Prejudice (2005) where they are arguing in the rain while their body language is screaming a different story... completely different context and without the arguing part but that tension between two dumbasses obviously in love but not admitting it to themselves is what I was trying to capture. (The pining in that movie has an inherently gay vibe to it, convince me otherwise)
> 
> The second part is inspired by the idea of Zag accidentally summoning Than while masturbating... WHOOPS. 
> 
> Sorry this intro is so long. (should be obvious by now how not good at editing I am)

There are so many things that Zagreus wants to say to Thanatos when they suddenly appear in Elysium. If only he could have another chance to explain what he meant, express his feelings in a better way. The Brightswords materializing behind Thanatos have a different plan in mind however. Thanatos says something about not being able to stay long as they begin to mark the perilous foes for death. Zagreus barely hears this as he is already in a daze, full of rage and impatience with the fact these foes dare to interrupt his time with Thanatos. He moves faster than usual flinging his shield erratically hoping that if he is able to clear the room fast enough Thanatos will have enough time to talk before duty calls them away again.

Thanatos idly marks shades for death with the flick of their wrist but they can’t compete with Zagreus’ reckless path of destruction. Something about dying so many times must take the novelty away, they think to themself. The Prince doesn’t even flinch when a sword makes contact with his exposed chest. Thanatos sucks breath in through their teeth at the sight of his blood. They know even if Zag is successful the only outcome of these excursions is his death... but they don’t think they will ever get used to the heart-wrenching sense of loss they feel every time Zag’s soul leaves his body. Even if they know it’s only temporary.

Suddenly Zagreus is in front of them, doubled over and panting, a proud smile on his face. Thanatos opens their mouth to make a smart remark about Zag not leaving any kills for them but before they can say anything a Splitter flies out from behind a statue. Thanatos quickly marks them for death but not before the splitter fires one last bolt hitting the oblivious Zagreus square in the back, sending him stumbling forward into Thanatos’ arms. 

Zagreus looks up through dark eyelashes to meet Thanatos’ concerned yellow eyes, suddenly aware of the cold hands gripping his biceps and how the combination of cold and heat radiating from their bodies is making what little space was between them feel excruciatingly electric. His gaze betrayed him as it was drawn to the outline of death incarnete’s lips, so close he could almost taste them. He is panting with his mouth agape, trying to remember what he was going to say when Zag feels Than’s words on his skin as they say, “Be careful out there. Here, take this.” Handing him a centar heart as they step back.

Zagreus desperately calls out “...Than, wait!!!” But of course it is too late,they had already poofed away. 

Zagreus let’s out a frustrated moan as he holds his head in his hands. Why didn’t he say something, anything, he was going to try and talk to them not just stare at them like a dumbass. Than is always so calm and collected while Zagreus feels like a sloppy mess every time they are in the same room. Why can’t they just say what they want... Zagreus isn’t sure if he means himself or Than. 

Zagreus barely makes it through the next few chambers. His mind now completely stuck in a loop of those few seconds he was in Thanatos’ embrace. Their beautiful white hair blown back by the wind to reveal intense yellow eyes, he always felt like thousands of tiny daggers were deliciously prickling his skin every time he lingered too long in their gaze. And the shape of their lips, oh gods, was he staring at their lips.. could Than tell? Zagreus feels himself burn hotter than usual originating from the spot where Than grabbed him. He is embarrassed how worked up this small moment with Than has gotten him but thinks maybe it’s just the boons from Aphrodite that are amplifying his desire. So much of it is burning throughout his body that he barely feels the many injuries he is collecting. As he is thinking about what Than’s lips would feel like, he is pushed into the path of an arrow shooting from the wall. 

Thanatos is trying to focus on their conversation with Hypnos, but they keep replaying that last moment with Zagreus in their head. For a second it felt like they were about to kiss. Oh how they longed to... but it’s hard for them to read these situations. They were never interested in any of the romantic activities that most of the other gods love to boast about - that is, until they started getting closer to Zag, now it seems it’s all they can think about. They wish that Zag would plainly say what he wants from this relationship, give them some sort of concrete sign. The time before last they spoke he said he “liked” them... first of all what does that even mean? Like a friend, a sibling, or...? There is obviously something more than friendship there but... how much more, what kind of more? Thanatos’ cheeks flush as their mind starts to wonder over all of the possibilities of what “more” could mean but they are abruptly brought back to the present moment when Hypnos suddenly shouts out, “Heeeey there, killed by a trap, huh? Have you tried not standing in front of them?” 

Thanatos turns to see the prince stepping out of the pool of blood, shaking the last of the Styx of his messy hair. Thanatos tries to make eye contact with Zag but he brushes past the both of them in a hurry. They try not to take it personally. Maybe he is just embarrassed that he was killed by a trap after so many successful runs and is just hellbent on getting back out there as soon as possible... still he could have acknowledged Thanatos’ presence at least. 

Zagreus pulls himself out of the river, he would have hoped the river Styx would have washed away some of the desire ripping him apart from the inside but unfortunately it has followed him through death. It doesn’t help that Than is standing right there, probably chiding their brother again. Zagreus is afraid that if he makes eye contact with Than, they will be able to read the increasingly dirty thoughts running through his mind. He practically runs past them, and everyone else in the house for that matter in the direction of his bedroom.

The second he crosses the threshold he begins to strip, his body still feels like it’s on fire and he knows now, what he really needs is release. As he grabs the oil and dildo from the secret spot under his bed he notices his keepsakes from Than laying in the pile of his hastily discarded clothes. He turns Mort away - suddenly bashful, but grabs the pierced butterfly pressing it against the hollow of his chest as he lays back on his bed. It’s cool wings feel good against the fire burning within. He thinks of Than as his fingers trace over the shape of the butterfly. 

He rarely allows himself to imagine what it would be like to feel Than’s naked body pressed against his own. He would never want to make his best friend uncomfortable or ruin their relationship and something about imagining them in that way feels wrong without any sign that they might feel the same way. He was able to distract himself from those thoughts in the past, throwing himself wholeheartedly into his new job… but something about that moment with Than in the fields of Elysium made him dare to hope. It broke open the floodgates of the pining and lust he has been running away from for far too long. His mind rapidly flickers through all of the things he would do Death Incarnate and vice versa as his hands move lower to his already wet hole.

Than is back up on the surface. They give the mortals as much care and attention as possible but they can’t help but to focus on the prince - trying to figure out why the prince stormed past them earlier and if it was because they did something to make him upset. When they hear Zag calling out their name, they feel a wave of relief. Then immediate guilt that relief was their first reaction when their friend is obviously in danger. But their heart still swells a bit at the notion of Zag still wanting their help. They quickly grab on to the thread connecting them, not even registering where it is that they are traveling to. 

Thanatos hears Zag before they see him. 

“.... please, Than, I need....” 

Thanatos appears not in Aposdel or Elysium but in the prince’s bed chambers. And for a few seconds, that feel to simultaneously happen in slow motion and be over in a flash, Zag is oblivious to their presence. A sight to behold, he is sprawled out completely naked... save for a familiar butterfly placed in the center of his chest. His head is thrown back in ecstasy as he pants, “...I need, I need to cum.” 

Thanatos’ gaze is drawn to the source of obscenely wet smacks, their eyes go wide at the sight of one of Zag’s hands rapidly pumping a glass dildo into himself as the other urgently strokes his cock. 

*Guhdong* 

Thanatos has never been so angry at that stupid bell announcing his presence.

Zagreus’ eyes open in a flash, practically jumping out of his skin when he realizes that Thanatos is in his bedroom. “What the... how did... how long have you... ohnononooooo no no no” Zagreus stutters as he wildly rolls around trying to find something to cover himself with.

Death Incarnite’s mind is reeling, they want to poof away and pretend this never happened but they know an explanation is owed to the trembling naked man sitting on the edge of a bed with a pillow over his crotch. They float over to where the pierced butterfly fell, turning away to give the prince some privacy as they pick it up off the floor. 

“You... you said my name” the obvious implication dawns on them as they say it out loud, turning back to meet the prince's gaze with disbelief... “I heard my name through Mort, I thought you needed assistance.” 

“Than, I’m so so so sorry that you had to see that, oh gods, I...”

“Stop.” The command comes out harsher than Thanatos means it to. They just want to stop that look of anguish twisting over his beautiful face, but as per usual everything comes out colder and harsher than they mean it. Thanatos instantly realizes that Zagreus’ embarrassment has only intensified. If there was ever a time to let their guard down and not hide behind their usual sarcasm it was now.

Their tone softens, “No. I didn’t mean it like that, just that I’m the one who should be apologizing... I’m sorry to... interrupt. I... can go...” 

Thanatos knows they should just leave, at least turn away so the prince can get dressed but knowing that Zagreous was touching himself while saying their name has emboldened an intensifying sensation of desire to burn in the pit of their stomach. They can feel their heart practically beating out their chest as they continue “...but I don’t want you to feel embarrassed. Zagreus...you, you are...” They pause trying to think of the words to describe the indescribable. 

"I'm what?" Zag quietly asks.

The words spill out of Thanatos rapidly, voice shaking with a vulnerability they rarely show to anyone, "Ughhhh, blood and darkness, Zag you are magnificent, beautiful, absolutely maddening, you are magnetic and inescapable. I know I wasn't supposed to see this but are you even aware of what a glorious sight to behold you are? Honestly Zag, I..."

Before they can finish a very naked Zagreus is pressed up against them, pulling their face down into a kiss. Than is frozen in surprise for just a moment before they feel their body relax and begin to kiss Zag back. Than feels like a million butterflies are swirling around inside their chest as Zagreus moans, tongue sloppily trying to part their lips. They open their mouth to feel his tongue dancing against their own. Instinct takes over as Thanatos growls into Zag’s mouth, wrapping their arms around Zag and smashing him against their chest. 

Zagreus is so blissed out that he barely registers the sharp edges of the metal accessories that adorn Than’s body cutting into himself but Thanatos suddenly pulls away. Zagreus mews in disappointment at the absence of Than’s lips. Than looks concerned as their fingers gently brush over the minor scrapes on the prince’s chest. 

“I’ve hurt you. Sorry I’ve never… I’ve never done this, I don’t know how.”

“No, no!” Now it is the prince’s turn to try and soothe the worry and embarrassment from the other’s face. “Seriously don’t worry about it. I die multiple times a day remember? This?! This is nothing.” He thinks better of mentioning the fact he kinda likes it, still afraid that at any moment Than will will get overwhelmed and poof away. 

“Right, of course… So, now what do we do?”

Zagreus can’t hold back a chuckle, to his relief Than doesn’t take it the wrong way and cracks a shy smile. 

“Well for starters we could take all of this off of you?” Zagreus suddenly starts to second guess himself and immediately starts babbling, “BUT of course we don’t have to do anything you don’t want! I should have asked before I just jumped you, just it’s just I’ve been thinking about doing that for a long time and I just lost control there for a bit when you said...”

Than interrupts Zag’s rambling with a laugh of their own. “Well I’m glad you did. And yes, I can get undressed.”

Zag can’t hold back a moan as he reaches out to help Than slip out of their clothes. He steals kisses between garments, delighting in the feeling of Than’s bare chest against his own. Before long Than is down to only their tights. Zag can see Than’s walls crumbling down as they grow increasingly undone. The little soft sounds they make as Zag runs his hands through their hair makes his heart skip a beat. Zag buries his face in Than’s neck.

“I love you.”

Than pulls back and tilts the prince’s face up to look into his mismatched eyes.

“You must know I love you. I have for quite some time.”

They melt back into a deep kiss, both of their hands grow more bold in the exploration of the other's body. Zag’s hand trails down Than’s chest to rest against the large bulge still covered by tights, a small spot of precum soaking through the fabric. Than’s grip around the prince’s back tightens. 

Continuing to stroke over Than’s length he breaks away from the kiss to whisper in their ear. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Than thrusts their hips forward into Zag’s hand. “Oh fuck...Zag...the bed” Than doesn’t recognize the huskiness in their own voice.

Zag has been trying to hold back, savor this moment without pushing Than too far but he also feels like he is about to explode. When Than mumbles something about the bed into his mouth he spins them around in a flash pinning them down onto the mattress. Patience has never been his strong suit.

Thanatos has never felt so many sensations happening all at once throughout their body. It is too much to begin to even comprehend. Everywhere Zag touches feels amazing...but now he is crouched over them, pushing down their tights. Their length springs free almost hitting Zag in the face. Thanatos would have been embarrassed if they could focus on anything except for the burning desire coursing through their body. Suddenly Zagreus’ tongue is licking up from the base to the tip and the world seems to get smaller. Closing in on just the two of them, everything else ceases to exist. 

Zag’s lips curl into a devilish smile as Than turns into a whimpering mess before his eyes. A red glow creeping over their chest and face, their hair is wildly sticking up all over the place, brows furrowed in desperation and a deliciously wild look in their eyes. He’s never anything like it and is relishing every bit of it. Their body shudders underneath his touch as they beg for...he isn’t sure they even know what they are begging for, but is more than happy to help them figure it out. 

“More, please, Zag...MORE.” 

“More of what?” Zagreus bats his eyelashes, feigning innocence. 

Thanatos is having a hard time stringing coherent thoughts together, “More of... everything, that... thing with your mouth…”

“Like this?” Zagreus sweetly asks before taking all of them in his mouth. 

Zagreus has to hold Than’s hips down to keep them from bucking wildly into him. He is the one who is setting the pace here. But also he can’t keep teasing Thanatos forever… those pleading eyes are impossible to turn down so he picks up the pace. His fingers carefully brush against Than’s entrance as he continues to bob up and down. Spurred on by the approving sound they make, he slowly starts to rub little circles. 

Much to the disappointment of Thanatos, Zag lifts his head up to ask, “would you like my finger inside of you? No pressure, obviously”

“Yes. Please.” Is all Thanatos is able to get out before they feel Zagreus’ finger, coated with oil this time, return to massaging the outside of their entrance as his tongue circles around the top of their length.

Zagreus looks into Than’s eyes as he slowly pushes inside them, watching for any sign of discomfort or fear. “Is this okay?”  
Thanatos doesn’t think they are even capable of coherent speech anymore but is able to breathily say “yes” as they rock their hips forward - trying to feel more of both the prince’s mouth and finger. Zag pushes his finger all the way in searching for a specific spot. Not long after he finds it, Than cums into the back of his throat. Moaning Zagreus’ name as they do.

Zagreus expects that Than will want to take a break before continuing, hell, he’d even be fine if this was all they did, he could live off of this memory for centuries. He climbs up to kiss Than who, to his surprise, immediately flips him over, that wild look in their eyes hasn’t faded one bit. If anything it is clearer now, more intense and filled with purpose. 

“My turn.” Than growls.

“Oh. Okay. We can also take a braaaaAAAAKE” Than’s fingers are clumsily rubbing against his cock but it feels amazing. Honestly after how worked up he was from the show Than just put on a slight breeze could push him over the edge. “Okay, no, this… this is good too.” His voice cracks. 

All Than cares about now is returning the favor. They want to make Zag feel as good as he made them feel. And maybe, just maybe, they want him to suffer a bit in process as payback for teasing them. Than kisses the prince’s neck as they try to replicate how they saw the prince touching himself with their own hand, delighting in the sounds they are able to draw from him. They want to hear more. 

They kiss down his chest, pausing over his nipple, glancing up to watch the prince’s reaction as they slowly run their tongue over it. 

Zag gasps, “I thought you said you’ve never done this before.”

“Only in my head.”

The prince thinks he might cum right that instant but Thanatos takes his fingers away. Now it’s his turn to beg, “Please, Than, don’t stop…”

“Don’t stop what?” Than purrs into his hip, continuing to plant tiny kisses closer and closer to his cock until their mouth is directly above it.

“Touching me, anything, I just need you…. Please.”

“Let me know how I’m doing or if you’d like anything different,” Thanatos says before pressing their tongue against Zag’s cock. They begin to lick him in earnest, trying out different things with their tongue and gauging how successful they are by Zag’s reactions to them. 

“Yes… right there, just like that” Zag’s body begins to tremble.

Thanatos happily obliges as they watch Zag’s powerful orgasm roll through his body. His muscular thighs snapping shut around Than’s face as he cums.

Zag gently tugs at Than’s hair pulling them up to let them know they could stop now. 

Than’s face is still dripping with Zag’s cum as they ask “Did you… was that… okay?” 

“Yes, obviously. You are officially now the god of making me cum… now come here” 

Than knows Zag is teasing them but can’t help smiling as they lay against him. Not sure what to say, Than lightly brushes their black nails over the rippling muscles in Zag’s chest. Zag shivers at the touch - pulling Than up the rest of the way into a proper embrace. He kisses them long and slow, idly twisting his fingers through Than’s soft white hair while whispering sweet nothings against their lips.

Zag wasn’t exactly intending to initiate another round with Than but doesn’t have any complaints as their soft kisses deepen into something with more hunger behind it. He can feel Than’s length hardening against his leg as they not so subtly grind against him. His own desire is burning white hot again as he whispers into Than’s ear, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Annnnnnnd, fade to black…. 

Because I am tired of writing. Yes, this is me by the way, the writer, sorry to just punch through that fourth wall like this in the middle of a sex scene but I’m TIRED. I’m sure whatever else you imagine will be better than anything I can come up with anyway. Though it should be assumed that Than and Zag continue to be gay dumbasses in love for all of eternity, they share an undying bond afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank for reading. I made an alt Twitter for thanzag stuff, mostly just reblog stuff but hit me up there if you have any feedback or wanna commiserate about thanzag brain rot - @undying_bond


End file.
